Where it all Began
by ErisDistrict1
Summary: This is a character side story for my other story 'The Victor and His Bride' involving 2 of the characters, Alexandrite and Hunter. This story gives looks into how these two characters first met and a bit about what happens before they meet Cato and Clove. Give it a shot guys :)


**Hi guys! This is kinda a side story to the really long one I've been writing called "The Victor and His Bride" involving two of the characters in the story. It's a little bit of background on those two for those of you interested. You don't really need to read that story to understand this one but I'd love it if you did!**

The train pulled into the station in District 1. Antoinette led Hunter off the train towards the black car that would take them to the Justice Building. Hunter glanced around at the Luxury District. Buildings made of polished stone, metal, and glass, paved streets with trimmed bushes and grass. It wasn't as fancy or posh as the Captiol, but it certainly earned it's name. Once inside the car, Antoinette began to fuss over his appearance, smoothing some of his spiky blonde hair down into place or straightening invisible wrinkles.

"Now, District 1 is a lot like District 2 in regards to the way they treat the Victory Tour… you make a very brief condolence to the families of the tributes. Then the mayor will congratulate you, followed by the presentation of an award and flowers-"

" And then I smile and wave and look pretty and then I get food. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

"Manners Hunter! Just because you're a victor doesn't mean you can disregard etiquette. Anyways, the two who will be presenting your gifts are the head boy and girl from the academy, Chrome and Alexandrite."

"What the hell is an Alexandrite?"

"Hunter! How rude! Alexandrite is the daughter of two victors, so don't say anything of the sort to her face! Her twin Andradite would have done Chrome's job since he is actually head boy. But he is ill at present."

" What's with District 1 and those silly names? Chrome, Alexandrite, Andradite, Gemina, Glam…they're ridiculous."

"Hunter! Manners…Ah, look! We're here! Wonderful!"

Hunter was ushered out of the car and up the stone steps of the Justice Building. The building was identical to all the others but, being a favored district, the ground around it was paved with grey stone so they wouldn't have to stand in the mud. District 2 was the same. Antoinette sat him down in a velvet chair and told him to wait until she came to get him. Hunter listened as the chatter from the outside world grew as people filled the area, then quiet. The mayor's voice boomed into the microphone, thanking the tributes' families and what a victor represents. Antoinette appeared at his side.

" Come darling, it's time."

Antoinette shoved him in front of the door. The mayor announced him as the double doors were opened. The crowd cheered for their victor. Hunter plastered a grin on his face as he walked towards the microphone. The mayor, a blonde haired man in a black suit with a sparkly turquoise colored tie and diamond ear piercing, patted him on the back then nodded to someone to the right of both of them. A tall, not as tall as him, blonde haired and green eyes boy in a grey suit made his way over to them, plaque in hand. _Could take him any day _, Hunter thought. Hunter accepted the award, then turned to the crowd, hoisting the plaque up with one hand, while pumping his fist in the other, earning cheers from the crowd. This is District 1, and like his own district, only praised strength and victory while overlooking the fallen. Here, it was an honor to compete and a disgrace to fall. He saw the mayor nod his head again from the corner of his eye. Then he heard the clicking of heels. Hunter turned to look at the girl who would be presenting him flowers. He felt the world around him freeze and his heart stop. He finally figured out what Alexandrite meant…beauty. She wore a tight form fitting black satin dress with a glittering diamond top and a red satin sash. Her smooth strawberry blonde locks were tied back into a ponytail, but her bangs still swept down the right side of her face. His crystal blue eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones, then noticed a hint of pink grace her freckled cheeks. She held out the flowers to him, which he took in a very uncharacteristically gentle way. They were pink lilies mixed with pink and white roses. As she began to walk past him, he seized her arm, and pulled her back slightly.

"Will you be at the banquet tonight?" he whispered into her ear as quietly as possible.

" Yes." she whispered back. He let his hand fall, satisfied to know they'd see each other again. Hunter quickly began his speech, anxious to get it over with and for dinner to begin. Only now, he wanted it for more than just food. After the ceremony, Hunter and those attending the banquet were ushered into the Justice Building. The rooms were filled with noise from District 1 victors and officials as well as his own team. Brutus and Enobaria were chatting away with a man who looked about in his late 30's, most likely another victor. He spotted Alexandrite with a muscular man who shared the same strawberry blonde hair as she did and a pale woman with long wavy mahogany hair along with Cashmere and Gloss, the District 1 mentors. She glanced around the room briefly but did a double take in his direction before giving a soft smile and waving. Hunter smiled brightly and walked over.

" Alexandrite." he greeted warmly.

"Hello Hunter." her silky sweet voice greeted brightly.

" Already on a first name basis with the newest victor darling?" the man with strawberry blonde hair asked. Hunter recognized him as Lux Casseterin. He was a victor of the Games, which year Hunter couldn't remember. He beheaded 2 tributes at once and won his games.

" Daddy, this is Hunter. Hunter, this is my father." She said politely. _Shit, I didn't realize _that _was who her father was._ The woman with mahogany hair stepped up next to Alexandrite and offered a small smile.

" It's very nice to meet you Hunter. My name is Emerald." she greeted. Hunter remembered watching a re-run of her games. She used throwing knives, but it was definitely her gymnast skills and flexibility that made her great. She and Alexandrite were definitely mother and daughter, they looked so much alike they had to be related.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Hunter replied smoothly.

"And of course you've already met my cousins, Cashmere and Gloss." Alexandrite commented. The siblings held up their glasses in acknowledgement before downing them, then leaving to get more.

" Wow…quite a family."

" I suppose being victors is in our blood I guess."

" It was very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Casseterin. Unfortunately I do have to go find my escort. Hopefully we'll get to meet again Alexandrite."

_Well this'll be harder than I thought…_


End file.
